


The Seeds You've Sown

by Deathcab4daddy



Series: Greek Mythology Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corruption, Eventual Smut, F/M, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Manipulation, Oral Sex, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy
Summary: This is my take on the classic Hades x Persephone myth but with Tendou x F! reader, she is held captive so if that is a theme that bothers you, please feel free to skip this.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Greek Mythology Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	The Seeds You've Sown

Melodious chirping drifted in through your open window along with the warm rays of the morning sun. The last of those gorgeous, pinky hues were leaving the horizon, and you knew you’d overslept. Your eyelids fluttered to adjust to the brightness of your room, and they landed on the white gown hung for you to wear. Luckily, the nymphs had left a shawl for you. A chill had entered the air last night even though it was the middle of summer.

A satisfied hum left you as you stretched your arms over your head, and a few cracks sounded from the movements of your stiff joints. You finally got out of bed, dressed in your gown, and headed towards the kitchen. The aroma of your favorite breakfast enticed you, and you smiled as you saw the table was already set.

The nymphs were kind caretakers, not too doting, unlike your mother. As much as she irked you sometimes, you did have to admit that you missed her. She was up conducting important business with Zeus, and when she finished, she would collect you, so you could both head home. You missed tending the fields outside of your cottage and visiting the town’s folk. They were most likely worrying over your disappearance- you had never been gone longer than a few weeks. Demeter had been with Zeus for almost three months now.

 _I wonder what could possibly be keeping her for this long._ As you took your first bite, your eyes were drawn to a beautiful bouquet of white and red dahlias. _Those don’t grow in this region, how strange._

You reached for the arrangement, and a card fell out. Grabbing the small square of parchment, butterflies erupted in the pit of your stomach when you saw your name written in the most ornate handwriting you’d ever seen. At first, you’d assumed the flowers were from your mother, but you knew that was not her script. One of the nymphs stepped in and noticed you holding the flowers.

“Good morning, child, those were left for you before dawn. Have you any idea who may have sent them?”

“Good morning, and no, I have no clue. I thought no one even knew I was here- you know how my mother is about my safety. I assumed these were from her to mark the passing of my birthday.”

The nymph let out a husky laugh, “That I do, child, and happy birthday. ” She left after conversing with you for a little while longer, and you knew it was time to start your chores. After cleaning the kitchen, you grabbed the wet laundry to hang from the clothesline out back.

The cabin you were staying in was slightly larger than your home, and you looked over the place fondly. A few more nymphs were moving in and out of the house as they too were completing their chores. You finished a few more tasks before grabbing a novel to read until lunch.

Normally, the nymphs would take care of the everyday housekeeping- cooking, cleaning, and generally helping make your lives easier- but you had been preparing meals for you and your mother since you were young. Today, you found yourself missing the flow and bustle of the kitchen, so you'd insisted on making lunch. A mouthwatering scent filled the kitchen as you prepared some of the robust vegetables from the back garden. Being the Goddess of spring and seeds had its benefits, that was for sure. It was still rather chilly out, so you decided to make a hearty vegetable broth with homemade pasta.

You consumed the delicious meal and cleaned the kitchen again. Now, it was time for you to check on the laundry to see if it was dry yet. Breezing through the swinging door to the back of the house, you snagged your book off a side table and tucked it safely in the belt you’d made from tying your shawl around your waist.

The sheets fluttered pleasantly, their sound only adding to the tranquility of the day, and a small smile graced your lips. The land here was so beautiful, the tall amber grass brushed softly against your knees with each step. Luscious green trees hung over a small stream, and you loved the sound of the clear water; its crisp flavor never left you unsatisfied.

You checked the clothing and sheets you’d hung, but they still needed some more time to dry, so you headed into the small wooded area near the cabin. There was an old tree near the stream that had become your favorite place to sit and read. The nymphs had a surprising amount of history about Olympus and the Gods, and you’d been reading over some of the text they had to help pass your time with them.

As you headed over to the tree, something caught your eye. There was a captivating flower that almost seemed to glow. Immediately, you were drawn towards as if by a magnetic force, and you crossed through the small wooded area to walk to the end of the clearing.

Once you crouched down to get a closer look, you realized it was a narcissus flower. How funny to get lured in by this bloom specifically, you thought with a wry grin. You decided to pick the flower and take it home with you, but as soon as it was removed from the earth, the ground started to shake. A loud thundering began to roll over the landscape, your eyes flickered up to the sky, but it was just as clear as you had remembered it being.

Movement in your periphery drew your attention, and you watched as an all-black chariot seemed to rise up from the ground. The massive black stallions pulling the carriage seemed to be heading straight for you. Panic began to swell in your stomach, but you were rooted to the spot, too shocked by this turn of events. The vehicle drew nearer to you, and to your surprise, it was unmanned.

The large, black horses made a beeline towards your frozen form, and the fear racing through your veins only increased when you were able to see how big they actually were. They had to be at least twice as tall as you, and they were darker than a starless sky. You’d never seen any stallions such as these; they almost seemed otherworldly.

The pounding of their hooves echoed in your head until they stopped right in front of you. The beasts watched you with a chilling curiosity. Their eyes were all black, and you could see small plumes of smoke curling up from their indiscernible irises. One of them let out a loud breath and shook its head. Its thick mane caught the breeze, and the tendrils swirled in the wind before falling back down to blend in with the horse once more.

Tentatively, you took a step forward. You knew you should be running in the opposite direction, but something about these terrifying creatures was so enthralling. You couldn’t resist the urge to touch one of them. They watched your slow, wary movements without any reaction. Taking that as a good sign, you stuck your hand out to pet its head. Standing on your toes to reach, it watched as you struggled before lowering its head for you. Despite their alarming presence, the creatures seemed gentle, and their hair was soft as velvet.

 _Someone must be caring for them, I wonder if they’re in the carriage._ “Hello?” you called out when you were finally able to find your voice. You were met with silence as you walked around to the door. Your knuckles rapped against the small, darkened window that obstructed your view of the interior. Again, there was no response, so you reached for the handle on the door. “I’m coming in, so please say something if that’s not amenable.” Your voice was quiet even though you’d tried to speak up. This situation had you shaken, and you weren’t sure how to feel or act. A resounding feeling crept up your spine: this was planned and you needed to leave. But as they say, curiosity killed the cat, and you were about to learn a harsh lesson.

Pushing open the door, you peaked your head into the carriage, and to your astonishment, it was just as empty as the rider’s seat had been. The nagging in the back of your mind increased in volume as you stepped into the vehicle, your interest now piqued. But as the door slammed shut and locked you into the mysterious carriage, you realized your mistake, or at least _one_ of them.

Turning sharply, you grabbed the handle and began to pull on it, panic building once more as you realized the door wouldn’t budge. “Hello? Is somebody out there? Let me out! This isn’t funny!” You demanded, the pitch of your voice increasing along with awareness of the situation you now faced. Reality washed over you like a bucket of ice water as the chariot lurched forward, the horses beginning to gallop toward an unknown destination. “Please! _Please, someone, help me!_ ”

Your cries fell on deaf ears as the stallions picked up speed, bounding forward at a breakneck pace. You looked out the window in disbelief as the carriage appeared to be going underground. Walls of dirt rose in height as you continued to travel further into the earth. A vice-like grip clenched tighter around your heart as you felt your breathing increase. Your quickened breaths were suffocating you, much like the encroaching darkness choked the weakening sunlight. Panic was starting to override your nerves.

 _Okay, okay, breathe. Calm down and just think._ You knew you wouldn’t be able to figure out anything if you continued to spiral. The horses hadn’t seemed interested in harming you, so maybe you weren’t in perilous danger. You were under the impression they were there for you in the first place.

 _Maybe this is some elaborate scheme by my mother._ Doubt lingered in the back of your mind since you knew she would never scare you like this, but you were grasping at straws to comfort yourself.

Resigning yourself to your fate, you let out a breath and took a seat. The door wouldn’t budge, and even if it did, you were traveling at such a speed that you were sure to be seriously injured if you tried to flee. _Not much I can do about it now,_ you huffed internally.

Darkness had completely eclipsed any lingering sun rays, so looking out the window was now impossible- you were truly just along for the ride. It felt incredibly long, but you knew that was most likely a result of the adrenaline pumping through your veins. The carriage started to slow, and there was visible light, much to your heart's content. However, your delight would not last.

Dread curled in your abdomen, traveling like a slow poison through your veins until your fingers began to tremble. The sight that greeted you outside the window brought tears of fright to your eyes. The sky was the color of dwindling embers and full of smoke like that of a fire slowly being choked by ash. The angry reds and oranges were obstructed by dangerously sharp mountains that jutted up from the barren landscape. They looked as if they were clawing at the hazy sky, desperate to escape this hellscape. An innumerable amount of tornadoes were only adding to the murky air as they kicked up large amounts of dust.

A ghostly chill slithered up the back of your neck as a shrill noise increased in volume. You desperately slammed your hands over your ears as you realized it was an unyielding chorus of sorrow- and pain-filled wailing. Bile lapped at the back of your throat as you passed by one of those mountains. At the base of the peak, you saw at least twenty people who were shackled and emaciated. They painstakingly hacked at the stone with dull pickaxes.

Fortunately, the hasty pace of the horses moved past the gruesome view until a sprawling, monumental black castle appeared before you. Its dark, iron gates matched the peaks you’d passed, sharp, spiked points reached towards the sky. You watched, part in horror, part in curiosity, as the gates opened and the horses continued to pull you all the way up to the entrance of the palace. They slowed to a stop as a guard in dark armor reached for the door.

“Greetings miss, I’m glad you had safe travels. I shall take you to see Hades soon.” The guard watched as you turned your head side to side quickly, much like a frightened deer.

“Hades? What does he want with me? Is that why I’m here?” Your voice was shaking, tremors coursing through your body as you stepped out of the carriage; your eyes darted around desperately looking for some kind of anchor.

“Yes, he sent for you.” He stood patiently as you gathered your bearings. Once you had calmed your breathing and you didn’t look like you were on the verge of tears, he gestured forward to the endless staircase. You had to crane your neck up just to see the middle landing, and you could already feel your thighs burning.

The armor he wore creaked as he walked behind you up the stairs. As you got closer to the landing, your heart plummeted into your stomach. A large, three-headed beast was coming into your view and getting closer with each step you took. It was laying down, but it stood and watched your approach with interest. Once you stepped onto the landing he occupied, he walked up to you. However, the guard stepped in front of you and raised his weapon towards the creature. It immediately backed away, and your heart clenched when you saw the flash of fear in its eyes.

“Wait, stop, don’t harm him,” you called out as you raised your arm. The guard looked back at you, but lowered his weapon. You warily stepped towards the creature that you realized was a three-headed dog upon closer inspection. “Hello,” you murmured to him. Your voice was gentle- you weren’t sure if you were trying to calm him or yourself- but it worked either way.

He made a noise as he continued to stand still, allowing you to approach him. As you got closer you saw a plaque on his collar. “Are you Cerberus?” The creature perked up at the sound of his name, and he took a few steps toward you, meeting you halfway. He lowered his middle head to sniff as you, and you giggled as his breath ruffled your hair. “May I pet you?” you weren’t expecting an answer back, but to your surprise, he nudged you gently, and you took that as a sign that he would allow you to touch him.

His fur was shockingly soft, and the low noise he made let you know he was enjoying your attention. You continued to pet him for a while until his massive tongue tried to lick you. Squealing, you backed up, a fit of giggles overtaking you as you barely missed getting covered in drool. The guard took this opportunity to clear his throat, “Miss, we really need to continue. Hades is expecting you.”

You looked at Cerberus “Okay, boy, I’ll be back, alright?” you whispered as you gently scratched his nose. He seemed pleased with your words, and you could hear his tail swishing behind him as you stepped away and started ascending more stairs.

As you finally crested the never-ending staircase, you were slightly out of breath. The guard walked ahead of you to lead you through a maze of doors and long corridors. _This place looked massive from the outside but it seems even bigger inside._ You knew you’d be hopelessly lost if you tried to make your way through the labyrinth yourself. Curiosity was filling your senses as you continued to traverse deeper into the palace. “Are we almost there?”

“Yes.”

True to his word, you passed through two more rooms before entering into a grand hall where there was a large group of people. _There he was._ Hades sat atop his throne at the center of the room. His dark robes spoke of luxury, and his long crimson hair immediately grabbed your attention. Your eyes followed up the length of those ruby strands to the most handsome face you’d ever seen. His jawline looked as if it was made from chiseled marble, his pale skin effortlessly flawless.

He may have been the God of death and the Underworld, but he was thrumming with life, almost glowing in his ethereal beauty. His head was adorned by an obsidian crown of thorns that you knew would prick your finger if you ever dared to touch any of them. Your eyes were drawn to a staff that leaned against his throne. As they sloped down, you realized it wasn’t a staff at all, but a massive scythe. The weapon sent a shiver through you in its deadly beauty. Everything about him reeked of danger, but that, combined with his breathtaking attractiveness, made him incredibly alluring.

All the noise of those trying to make deals with him faded out as you continued to watch him. He wasn’t yet aware of your presence, and you greedily admired him. You jumped when the guard slammed the butt of his spear into the ground to silence the beggars and grab his lord’s attention.

At the loud bang, the handsome god looked up, and once again, he stole your breath as his dark red eyes met yours. A large smile pulled at his full lips as his eyes hungrily devoured your form.

“Why darling, I’m so glad you could make it. As you can see, I’m quite busy, but I shall make this quick, and then I’ll join you.” His eyes slid over to the man who’d led you here, “Take her to the gardens.” His addicting gaze met yours once more, and you found yourself taking a small step forward, wanting him to speak again. The smile on his plush lips only grew at your reaction to him. Internally, he was preening at the surprising adoration in your eyes. “Once again, I do apologize for making you wait, but I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me, gorgeous.” With that, he sent you a cheeky wink and waved off your guard in the direction of those so-called gardens. Your eyes stayed trained on the handsome god as you blindly followed the guard.

Once you left the throne room, you were finally able to breathe again, air surging into your desperate lungs. The guard continued to lead you away from Hades, but you kept glancing back to the large double doors, wishing his head adorned by that beautiful crimson hair would peek through them. After passing through the long hallway, you turned a corner, and with that, you let out a small sigh of disappointment and continued towards the gardens.

After going down another confusing set of passageways, you finally made it to a massive set of double doors. The man to your right opened them for you. “The Lord will join you when he can. Please enjoy yourself.” With that, he ushered you inside and closed the doors, effectively shutting you in.

Before you could even consider worrying, you spun around, and your eyes scanned over the most marvelous garden you’d ever seen. You weren’t sure where all the light was coming from, considering that there wasn’t sunlight in the Underworld, but the place was bright with vibrantly colored flowers and large, green oak trees. The long branches from the oaks overlapped and covered most of the gardens with a beautiful viridescent hue. Thankfully, their canopy wasn’t thick enough to keep the flowers from getting light.

Rows of gladiolus stole your breath. There were orange, white, pink, and deep purple blooms that blended together to create the image of a perfect sunset. As you approached them, they seemed to almost lean toward you, which brought a smile to your face. Vegetation had always sought your presence when you were near, and blooms always appeared brighter. Nature was truly where you felt most at peace and at home.

Your hands brushed over the lovely buds as you headed towards the path that led closer to the heart of the grounds. There were hydrangeas of all colors lining the sides of the pathway. You passed a large shrub only to come face to face with one of the largest fields of poppies you’d ever seen. Their intoxicating scent filled your nose- poppies had always been one of your favorites, their red color reminding you of love and warmth.

You noticed that there were spider lilies mixed in with the poppies, their crimson hues merging seamlessly. Continuing down the path, you heard the sound of water. You walked around another hedge, and you were stopped in your tracks. There was a large fountain in the middle of the area and the path circled around it to lead to a stone bench under two weeping willow trees.

There were clusters of flowers scattered all over the garden. Your eyes easily picked out the familiar blooms of narcissus and asphodelus. As you sat on the bench, your eyes were drawn to a patch of familiar-looking white and red dahlias. They looked strikingly similar to the bouquet you’d received this morning. _Did Hades send me those flowers?_

You didn’t have long to focus on your internal questions as you were interrupted by a deep voice that sent tingles down your spine. Turning your head, you saw Hades standing just a few feet to your left.

“Hello again, I hope I wasn’t too long.” His crimson head was bowed to you, his eyes trained on the ground. You were quick to reassure him.

“You needn’t worry, I just sat down. These gardens are quite magnificent, I never would’ve imagined something this pleasant existed in the Underworld.”

“They aren’t nearly as magnificent as you, but I’m pleased to hear that you enjoy them.” They had been constructed with you in mind, not that you were aware of that fact.

You flushed at his words, “Thank you, that’s very kind of you to say.”

“Of course, it’s my pleasure. Would it be alright if I sat with you?” The low timbre of his voice was beyond pleasing, and he was so handsome. You agreed to his question quick enough to be embarrassed at the smirk on his face. His movements were the very definition of grace, each flowing into the next with ease. He sat on the other end of the bench and turned to face you, his smirk shifting to a genuine smile. “I was told that Cerberus took quite a liking to you.”

You returned his expression at the mention of the beast, “He was much sweeter than he looked. However, he almost drooled all over me.” You giggled, recalling the way you had ducked and let out a little squeak.

Hades was watching you, his eyes sparkling with mirth; his heart had never felt so full. Even in the land of the dead, you were full of light and utterly _breathtaking._ Just as the heavens sewed the stars in patterns to depict the beauty of the universe, you were his eternal joy. It occurred to him that he was lost in his thoughts as you gave him a curious look. He cleared his throat. “He doesn’t normally like anyone except for me or those who feed him, but it doesn’t surprise me that you two got along. You were quite gentle with him. If you’d like, I can take you to see him some other time.”

“I’d love that- I did tell him that I would come back, and I keep my word, always.”

“That is also something I’ve heard.” Your eyes were pulled to the movement of one of his hands adjusting his crown and brushing some hair over his shoulder. He had leaned closer to you, and you hadn’t even noticed that he was slowly closing the distance between you. As his arm moved back to his lap, you could see the corded muscles pushing against his pale skin, visibly contracting from his movement.

You gazed at him for a few seconds as your mind began to whirl, how much does he know about me? _Since when did Hades even know of my existence? We’ve never met._ “You seem to be quite knowledgeable about me- I don’t recall us ever meeting, and I’m sure I would remember.”

“The Underworld is _quite_ the gossip mill, you’d be surprised.” By this time, he was sitting right next to you, and you breathed in his scent. He smelled _incredible._ A hint of vanilla mixed with bergamot and sandalwood to create a mouthwatering aroma. You had to stop yourself from leaning into him just so you could breathe in more of his essence.

An easy smirk slid into place, and you felt as though a small wall had been erected between you two. _Is he hiding something from me?_ You knew he was lying about how he knew so much, but you didn’t have any proof, so you chose not to press it. A slightly tense silence hung in the air as you digested his words before your eyes drifted over to the dahlias again. Before you could think not to, you asked him if he sent you the bouquet of flowers.

“That I did, I knew it was your birthday.”

“They were beautiful, I appreciate the gesture.” Once again, you both fell silent. Your head was swimming with curiosity and a million questions. Hades also appeared to be adrift in a raging sea of thoughts, not that you could even guess what he was thinking so hard about. After a short pause, you spoke again. “Is that why I was brought here? You wanted to wish me a happy birthday?”

“That was one of the reasons, yes.” You waited for him to elaborate, but he didn’t, so out of the countless thoughts plaguing your mind, the most pressing- and rude- question finally bubbled up before you could repress it.

“I’m very gracious that you allowed me into your domain, but when am I allowed to return to the surface? I’m sure the nymphs are worried about my disappearance.” He leaned forward and you watched as he slowly raised one of his hands to cup your cheek as those deep red pools watched you in return. His hand was warm- warmer than you expected it to be- and his skin was soft. The way he held your face was so gentle, never something you’d expect from a man who had tortured countless souls. Hades reaped so much grief and pain, and yet he was careful with you and effortlessly charming. His dichotomy astounded you, and instead of causing you fear, you were left with inquiry.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that- the nymphs were informed that you are with me. Also, I’m sure you’re famished. Let’s head back into the palace so we can eat together.” He hadn’t told you when you could go home, but your senses were in overdrive from his proximity. His smell and looks were incredibly distracting, and you were pulled further into a fog as you watched his eyes drift over the planes of your face until they landed on your lips. His tongue swept across his bottom lip, and you felt your stomach quiver. It appeared that Hades was in fact hungry, but not for food. He stood quickly, dispelling the connection that had woven into your consciousness. He reached a hand out towards you and offered a warm smile, “We wouldn’t want you to get lost, now would we?”

You took his offer, and he pulled you up easily. As he led you back into the palace, he continued to speak, pointing out rooms and giving you some backstory on his realm. You stuck to his side closely- there were some people (if you could call them that, they looked more like corpses) completing tasks, and you were afraid of them. Once you reached deeper into the heart of the building, there were a few servants that thankfully looked normal, and he stopped once he pulled you through a long chamber and up a spiral staircase.

“These are my chambers. I thought we could dine here together.” He gestured to the large seating area. The room was massive- it had to be larger than the entire cabin you were staying at with the nymphs. There were numerous tapestries made from the finest silk. Some of the images were dark in nature, portraying scenes from the Underworld, but there was one in particular that caught your eye.

You walked up to it before your actions could register. As you approached the exceptional piece, you were struck with a sense of foreboding. It showed a woman with her back to the viewer. She stood in a white dress and was looking over a field of poppies and spider lilies. _Is that...supposed to be me?_ Fear began to settle in your stomach, and the sensations that wracked your body were as confusing as seeing this tapestry of you in Hades’ chambers. There was an icy grip around your heart, and yet your abdomen filled with molten heat as your body began to pump adrenaline through your veins at the prospect that you may need to protect yourself.

Hades- ever the watchful observer- immediately rushed over to where you were standing, “Ah, yes, that’s one of my favorites. My mother’s favorite flowers were poppies.” You jumped at his nearness- his steps had been silent, and you hadn’t even known he’d approached you. Backing away, you turned your head left and then right, feeling like a caged animal. Again, in the back of your mind, you felt that intangible wall being erected. He was lying _again_ ; you were sure of it.

The look in his eyes showed slight desperation with a touch of insanity, and you began to understand the trouble you were truly in. Here you were, in his domain, completely at his mercy. Calling out the fallacy he was trying to feed you would not aid in your escape, you had to play along with this little game for as long as you could until eventually, you could return home.

“She’s beautiful,” you finally managed after you collected your thoughts. He approached you again, and you had to fight the instinct to back away. No matter the fear thrumming through you, his proximity was intoxicating, so you were focusing on keeping your mind as clear as possible. _That has to be me- it’s the field from the gardens, her hair is the same color and length as mine, and we’re both in white._

His hand grasped yours- effectively pulling you from your thoughts, and he led you over to the couch nearest to the table. As you both sat down, a servant brought in an elaborate array of dishes, but you weren’t hungry anymore. The gnawing anxiety in your abdomen was consuming your stomach lining and taking your appetite with it. “Wow, this all looks wonderful, but I must confess, I’m not that hungry.”

Some of the tension slipped from you as that familiar warm smile creased his lips, “That’s alright, but please eat something small. I’d hate for you to starve.”

Your eyes flickered to the food once more, and they were drawn in by the crimson of a pomegranate. The seeds were plump and succulent; you felt your mouth water. The immortal flames that lay in the depths of Tartarus flickered to life in Hades’ eyes as he watched your delicate hand reach for some food. He knew this was cruel, binding you, a goddess of seeds and vitality in nature, to a place as hideous as the Underworld, but all beings need love and beauty in their lives. If he had to be a villain in your story to satisfy his own needs, then let it be so, he would have eternity to change your mind.

You grabbed a small handful of seeds, six to be precise. He made small talk with you as you ate the seeds, the tartness perfectly complemented the sweet aftertaste. You wished to indulge in more of the delectable food, but you knew you needed to head home soon. Politely, you waited for a lull in the conversation before voicing your wish to return home.

It was if a switch was flipped, and his entire demeanor began to change. One of his large hands gently cupped your face once more, but his smile turned devious. “Oh darling, I’m afraid you’re not going anywhere. Haven’t you heard? If you consume food from the Underworld, you’re no longer permitted to leave.”

The icy grip returned with a vengeance to squeeze your heart painfully. The blood flowing through your veins felt sluggish and thick as it carried the cold throughout your being. Slush was corroding your veins as you began to tremble, becoming frozen in your fear.

“What are you talking about?” your question came out as a whimper, and his sinister smile only deepened.

“Exactly what I said, you’re stuck here with me now. I promise I’ll take care of you though, you’re so lovely.” Compliments continued to pour from his deceptive mouth, but they fell on deaf ears. Your mind was whirling as his thumb brushed over your cheekbone. His nearness- which part of you had craved in the beginning- was now making you nauseous. However, as much as you wanted to pull away from him, you couldn’t.

His eyes continued to reel you in, and you found that you couldn’t look away as he began to lean towards you. Blood red orbs hungrily watched as he tugged down gently on your bottom lip with his thumb. Your soft skin yielded to the pressure before your plush bottom lip sprung back into its rightful place. He couldn’t take it anymore, he _had_ to taste you.

Hades moaned as his lips pressed against yours eagerly. The kiss was rougher than you had expected. He knew he needed to calm himself, but after waiting this long, he wanted to gorge himself on you; you were his drug of choice. “I’ve wanted to do that for months now.” He mumbled, the vibrations from his lips tickling yours.

For a second, the whirling in your mind paused and was overtaken by dread. “Months?” you asked.

“You have no idea what it’s like, living down here all by myself with no one to share meals with, no one to talk to at the end of a long day, no one to warm my bed.” His gaze turned hungry as he finished that statement, his tone wistful. “I’ll never forget the first time I saw you. I do not normally visit the surface, but I passed through your small town, and I saw you with your mother. You were also wearing white that day. Your beauty stole my breath away, and I knew at that moment you were the one for me. So pure, so _delicate._ ” He took your lips once more, his approach more gentle.

Stunned by his confession, you sat paralyzed, but a whimper escaped you as his warm tongue swept across your bottom lip. You were no stranger to intimacy, you knew what he was requesting, but you couldn’t compel yourself to pull away, let alone open your mouth for his exploration.

He took matters into his own hands as the other lifted to cup your jaw. It trailed down your neck where he gave a soft squeeze. You gasped from the unexpected motion, and he took the opportunity to press his tongue into your mouth. Once the warm muscle finally breached your lips, you found yourself leaning into him slightly and returning his kiss. The moan he let out as you began to return his advances had the ice melting from your veins as heat began to curl in your abdomen once more- though this time, it wasn’t from fear.

You knew this was wrong, but tasting darkness was surprisingly addicting; you found yourself craving the sinful noises slipping from his delicious mouth. He pulled back from you, his eyes desperately searching yours- for what, you weren’t quite sure.

“I’m sorry for fooling you. It wasn’t my intention. I wanted to convince you to stay of your own volition. That’s why I built those gardens, they were constructed for you specifically. I wanted to provide you with a place you could enjoy. Someone as beautiful as you needs to be surrounded by warmth and life.”

“You’re still holding me here against my will.”

“I know, and it’s too late to change that now. Hopefully, I can convince you to forgive me.” A beat of silence passed as you both just watched each other, both of you trying to guess the other’s next action. He decided to close the gap between you two, desiring to feel your lips once more. He knew from the first taste he stole that his hunger would never be satiated.

He worked his tongue back into your mouth, and this time he faced little resistance. You were conflicted; he was wrong for stealing you away to lock you down here in his realm, but your heart cried out for him. It was impossible to fathom what it would be like to spend centuries alone. _Maybe I can’t blame him._

Another heated sound left him as he felt your hands timidly slide up his neck to cup his jaw. Your nerves were obvious, but the thought that you were giving in to him was more galvanizing than anything he’d experienced in his near-millennia of existence. He pulled back once more to speak with you. “I love feeling you touch me,” his lips tickled yours again as he spoke against them, and a smile tugged at the corner of your mouth. This time, you were the one to close the gap. You weren’t sure if it was the adrenaline or if you were just losing your mind as you pushed your tongue into his mouth, effectively dominating the kiss.

Hades was curious as he let you have your way. Excitement was brewing in his loins as you robbed the oxygen from his lungs. He’d already taken so much from you, it was only fair that you steal some from him in return. A growl left him as your hands slid into his long hair, tugging gently to change the angle of the kiss. As much as he was enjoying your display, he was hungry to take back the reins.

The hand around your throat began to tighten, and you moaned into his mouth as your flow of air was partially cut off. He filed your reaction in the back of his mind for another occasion, wanting to test your limits. Releasing your neck, he slid his hand down to grapple with the ties holding your dress together. His patience was thinning, and he chose to aggressively rip them instead of saving the garment. He’d give you a thousand dresses if you wished- losing one shouldn’t be a problem.

You knew this was wrong in every sense of the word, but there was a fire raging through you that continued to be stoked and fanned by each of his touches that graced your body. He kept commenting on your beauty, but what about his? You were completely enraptured by the God that was hungrily taking from you whatever you had to offer.

The shoulders of your dress began to slip from your form, and you gasped as your chest was exposed to the cold air. He groaned when he saw that you weren't wearing any undergarments under the dress, your bust revealed to his greedy gaze. His hands descended as he pushed the dress down until it bunched around your hips.

His heated palms slowly stroked your sides, moving closer and closer to your mounds, but before he touched them, his eyes met yours. You showed no signs of resistance, so he cupped your breasts softly, moulding them to his hands. Encouraged by the small moan that slipped from you, he leaned forward and took one of your stiff peaks into his mouth. He suckled rapaciously at your taut skin, rolling his tongue around the eager bud.

Your back arched, yearning for more of his pleasurable touch. He continued to toy with your nipple, his teeth playfully biting the bud. He smiled into your skin as he trapped the pebbled flesh between his teeth before leaning back to pull at your skin. Hades didn’t release your pert bud from his mouth until you were squealing and following his mouth to escape the pain of his tugging. He finally pulled off to give attention to your other bud, but he made sure to continue to tease the slightly sore flesh gently with one of his hands.

By this point, he had you squirming and desperately searching for some relief. “Please,” you whimpered. He froze before releasing your nipple to meet your gaze.

“Please what,” he cooed, his hand slowly sliding up your body to cup your jaw as he dropped a soft kiss against your lips. He could see the pleading in your eyes, but as he had said, your purity was tangible, and he wanted to submerge you completely in his world of debauchery. Hades _needed_ to hear your soft voice _begging_ for him like a pretty little whore.

“Touch me,” you begged, but it wasn’t enough for the sadistic God.

“I am touching you, little one.” He softened the teasing of his words with another gentle kiss, and you chased him as he leaned away from you. Deep laughter bubbled up from his chest as he watched your eyes turn glassy.

“I want you to touch me down here,” you said as you took hold of his hand and dragged it down your body and under the skirt of your dress. As his fingers met your wetness, he saw red for a second, lust surging in every fiber of his being. He wanted to make you say filthy, nasty things, but your innocent actions were quickly sending blood down to his cock. His fingers pressed against your core, feeling your wetness through your panties.

“You need me to touch you here, little lamb? Is that what you want?” He watched you needily nod your head as your hips ground against his hand. Hades was nearing the end of his patience, his body was screaming to take yours, blood pumping through his veins for the sole purpose of ravaging you. His hands slid under your thighs, and his muscles contracted as he lifted you effortlessly, leading you to a door that opened as he walked towards it.

A massive bed was centered on the far wall, and he dropped you onto the mass of furs covering the top. He gestured for you to move back, and you did until you felt your head brush against the pillows at the top. He loomed over you, excitement combining with a sense of fear as he eyed you like prey. His hands grabbed your dress, and he wrenched it down your body until you were left only in your white, cotton panties. The small bow on the front almost made his eyes roll into the back of his head. He wanted to completely _consume_ you. Hades had never been more starving in his life- hunger clawed at his stomach with the need to devour you.

He was about to tell you to part your legs, but he watched in wonder as you did all on your own. The nervous look on your face had his cock twitching under his robes. He shed his own clothes until he was left in an undershirt and his breeches before settling between your pliant thighs. His fingers traced over your lips that were cupped perfectly by your small panties, and he groaned as you quivered. He told himself that he didn’t want to frighten you, so he needed to reign his urges in as he slowly pulled down your underwear. The string of slick that connected the undergarment to your core had him _salivating,_ and he couldn’t wait to taste you.

He threw your panties to the side and laid back down so he was face to face with your dripping pussy. Your slick was drooling from your entrance, and he pushed your thighs further apart so your puffy lips would spread for him. Your body was remarkable, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the sight of your small hole fluttering, desperate to be filled- filled by _him._

A soft cry left you when you felt him blow lightly over your soaked flesh. Your hands slid into his locks needing something to hold onto and ground you. “Hades, please,” you pleaded once more, and he finally gave in to his urges.

His tongue circled around your clit at a devilishly slow pace before moving down to sink into the fountain of your essence. He moaned at your flavor, and he knew he was wholly addicted to you. You tasted like the finest ambrosia, and he’d never be able to completely get his fill. His warm muscle continued to prod at your entrance, enticing your body to release more of that heavenly nectar before sliding into your depths.

Your grip in his hair tightened as you felt him slip past your entrance. It had been a long time since anything had stretched your sensitive walls. As good as his tongue felt inside of you, you wanted him to focus back on your little bundle of nerves. “Can you- _ah_ \- lick me up here?” the audible tremble in your voice had him reeling. He was about to press you to tell him exactly where _up here_ was, but he watched in amazement as one of your hands left his hair to circle your little bud. Your movements were practiced- he could tell that you knew your body well, and the beast within him raged to be let free. A deep moan rumbled in his chest as he batted your hand away before greedily sucking your clit into his mouth.

Your reaction was instantaneous, your hips jerking up into his face, grinding to seek out your own pleasure. A coil was starting to tighten in your stomach as he continued to focus attention over your most sensitive parts, and you keened when you felt one of his fingers prodding your entrance. The digit teasingly circled the trembling ring of muscle, which contracted and relaxed repeatedly, trying to suck the finger into your depths. Hades pushed into you easily and pumped his digit a few times- your body was slick and ready for his intrusion, and soon, Hades added another finger. They scissored inside of you, eager to explore every inch and ridge of your body.

As they continued to brush against your sensitive walls, you jerked when the pads of his fingers curled perfectly over a spot that had you seeing stars. A loud moan erupted from you at the contact, and he knew he’d found your spot.

“Right there, little one? You need me right there?” he asked as he released your clit. You nodded impatiently as your body begged for more. Hades continued to tease that spot on the upper walls of your pussy as he leaned back down to attack your clit. It was amazing how thin the line between pleasure and suffering was, and he wreaked havoc on your senses. Hades knew you were close, but he wouldn’t push you past your tipping point until you begged him too.

After a few more thrusts from his delicious fingers, pleas were falling from your lips in an endless stream. It wasn’t long until that stream became a river as it met your tears of desperation. A mantra of begging and his name left your lips, and he finally pushed you into an intense release. He took pleasure in seeing you quake from just his mouth and fingers. He worked you through your high, but he didn’t pull away as you expected him to. His fingers kept a harsh pace as they thrust into you- almost cruelly- continuing to stimulate that spongy spot deep inside of you.

You pushed against his head, but your attempts were pathetic compared to his strength. “It’s too- _ah_ \- much- please, stop” you pleaded, but he ignored you. Your overstimulated body felt like it was falling down a never-ending tunnel of pleasure as your next release raced toward you. Hades pulled off your clit, and you breathed out a sigh of relief. You thought he would spare you from this achingly, delicious torture, but that was not the case. His free hand rained smacks over your clit, and the combination of pain with the way he was working his finger sent you headlong into your next orgasm. A scream tore from your lips as clear liquid gushed from your body.

Excitement filled him as he watched your body unravel for him so quickly. He was amazed by how easily he could push you to your limits. Finally, he pulled his drenched fingers from you, and he stared at you as you lay panting, covered in your release, looking utterly lascivious. You were truly making his every fantasy come to fruition. As much as he wanted to see your pretty little mouth suck desperately on his cock, he knew he would surely die if he didn’t sink himself into your depths.

Your tired eyes watched as he practically shredded his breeches and shirt in his effort to remove them as quickly as possible. His hard cock was finally released from its confines, and you both moaned. Your moan was in astonishment- his member was _huge_ , and you’d never seen anything like it. Your mouth watered as you watched him stroke himself once, twice, then three times before lining up with your still-fluttering hole. You pulled your eyes from the erotic sight to take in more of the fit god. His body was porcelain skin and lean, strong muscles. He was the most handsome man you’d ever seen. You shifted and lifted your hips slightly as he pulled you towards him roughly.

Luckily, all the prep he had done on your body had prepared you, but he still stretched you to your absolute max. As he seated himself into your body completely, you could feel the prominent vein on the underside of his cock. You could feel the pull from the ridge of his head, and he slowly pulled more than halfway out of you before guiding his hips to meet flush with yours once more.

He was grinding his teeth, trying to keep his thrusts from becoming too rough, but he lost it when your sweet voice begged him for more. His patience snapped, and he slammed himself to the hilt back into your tight little body. “ _Fuck_ , you feel so fucking good,” he growled before he set a brutal pace, slamming into your body as hard as he could.

Your body was shaking from his rough treatment, and even though it hurt, it hurt in the most intoxicating way. The pain traveling up your nerves only seemed to enhance the pleasure he was pulling from your body.

His pace slowed slightly, but this allowed him to piston farther into you. Strong hands traversed your mostly unmarred skin, no longer gentle as his nails bit at your flesh, seeking purchase. They settled for a crushing grip around your hips as he lifted them to reach impossibly deeper into your body. You thought you had nothing left to give until you seized up as he pummeled your cervix from this new angle.

Now both of you were digging your nails into each other as he ravaged your body. He was using you as he saw fit, seeking his pleasure after he had given you your own. His pace was quickening again, and his thrusts were lessening in intensity, so you knew he was starting his ascent towards soul-shattering bliss. He leaned down to sloppily kiss you as he moaned into your mouth. Your hands tangled in his hair once more as he changed the way he moved his hips.

The new movement allowed him to brush against your sensitive spot. He groaned as he felt your cunt wrap around him with an iron grip. “I want you to cum for me again. I know you have one more for me.”

“I can’t, I can’t,” you sobbed under him, but your body was betraying you. It was steadily climbing a new peak with each movement of his hips. His forehead dropped to rest against your collarbone as he continued to rut into your body furiously. Hades could feel the pleasure licking up his spine, but he was determined to hold out until you reached your bliss once more. He sat up and moved his hand down to your sensitive clit. Mimicking your movements from earlier, the pads of his long fingers rubbed tight circles over your bud, and after a few more thrusts, you shattered.

His eyes devoured you as your body convulsed, dilated eyes rolling back into your head. His release came shortly after yours. He couldn’t resist how well your pussy was milking him, and he buried himself as deep inside of you as he could. The feeling of him painting your walls caused your aftershocks to intensify, and he held you as you shook like a leaf under him.

When your tremors finally ceased, he slowly removed himself from your body and peppered kisses all over your face. A confident smirk lifted the left corner of his mouth as he saw your eyelids fluttering. He knew you were exhausted. He grabbed a fresh cloth to clean your core from your coupling, and by the time he returned, you were sleeping soundly on top of the covers- you hadn’t even moved.

He parted your thighs to wipe over your abused skin, and your eyelids didn’t move at all, you were completely wiped out. He climbed into bed and got you under the covers before wrapping an arm around your waist, burying his face in your sweet-smelling hair, and drifting off to meet you in the void of unconsciousness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A heavy arm and warm presence behind you stopped you from rolling over, and your brows scrunched in confusion. As you continued to squirm, said limb tightened its hold around your waist, and a deep groan had your lids flying open.

Your hazy gaze looked around an unfamiliar, luxurious room as the events of yesterday started to flood your mind. _I’m actually in the Underworld, that wasn’t a dream._ A soft kiss was pressed against the back of your neck as Hades was roused from slumber by your movements.

“Good morning, my love. Sorry for tiring you out so much last night. I think I got ahead of myself, but you didn’t seem to mind.” His voice, deepened and gruff from sleep, bled into a laugh at his arrogant words. He leaned back slightly so he could pull you onto your back and drop a kiss against your lips. Your eyes were wide as they looked up at him. His gaze was enamored as it met yours, his love shining in the ruby-red depths.

You were still slightly conflicted, but as you looked into his love-filled eyes, you found yourself reaching for him, wanting to be near him. It was clear that the God was completely enraptured by you, and you knew he would cherish you. “Good morning,” your honeyed voice soothed his frayed nerves. Hades had been worried that you would reject him now that the fog of pleasure had lifted, but that didn’t appear to be the case as you leaned in for your own kiss.

Jubilation surged through his being at your shy glance and a small smile as you gently busied your hands by running them through his long hair. “I have something for you,” he said as he sat up. He reached for his discarded robe, tying it around his body as he walked over to a dresser against the wall to the left of the door.

You gasped as you saw a flash of gold as he walked over to you. His posture was tense as he approached you. You grabbed the blanket and lifted it to cover your body from the cold of the room as you sat up and tucked your legs beneath you. Your fingers itched to smooth the lines on his forehead, wanting to rid him of his apprehension, but you remained seated and patiently waited for him to speak to you.

Hades was swimming in a pool of self-doubt. Rejection was something he knew well. He'd been all-but-forced into ruling over the Underworld by his own brother. Zeus also wasn’t keen on him being on the surface or up in Olympus, so he was left to fester away down in this sorrow-filled pit all by his lonesome. He set his features and prepared to make his offer. He knew it would most likely not end in his favor. The god of death and sorrow could _never_ hope to be worthy of someone like you, and he had known that from the beginning, but his love for you had been all-encompassing, and he knew he needed to try.

“I want you to rule this land with me. I understand if you’re not ready for that, or if you don’t want to commit to me in that way since I stole your choice from you. However, if that is what you wish, then I would be honored to have you rule by my side. ” His hand moved from behind his back as he held a gold crown of roses in front of you.

A hand lifted to your mouth as you looked over the stunning piece, but confusion settled into your features. “Why is it so different from yours?”

He cocked his head to the side as he digested your question. “I do not wish for you to wear black- it’s the hideous marking of death. You, my love, are brimming with life- I wanted you to wear roses. The thorns on my crown symbolize my vow to protect you from all heartache and harm. Nothing bad shall ever happen to you so long as you choose to remain by my side. I will give you all I have to offer, and if you ask for more, I shall find a way to grant your every wish.” His voice was soft but his gaze never wavered from you.

Your heart leaped into your throat at his confession, and you found yourself nodding as a smile split your full lips. He didn’t move from his spot, so you released your hold on the blanket and crawled towards the edge of the bed, and wrapped your hands around his. “I said yes, Hades. I accept your offer.” Your soft tone matched his, and your voice felt heavy and thick with emotion.

It took him a minute to comprehend what you were saying, he’d been prepared to have his words thrown back into his face. He hadn’t even allowed himself to hope that you might say yes, and he wrapped you in a bone-crushing hug. The last time Hades had cried had been when he was banished from Olympus, but now, as his eyes leaked endless tears into your soft skin, it was from overwhelming joy.

Once he calmed himself, he stepped back from you and held the crown out to you with a breathtaking smile upon his face. “For you, my Queen.”


End file.
